When She Says Baby
by CecilyAurora
Summary: The first time Brooke said Baby, they ended up with a dog. Brooke said it over the years to get what she wanted, two more brothers for her already two sons. Now she was on another mission, to get herself a daughter. Would saying Baby have its charm this time on Lucas? Brucas One-Shot


**Summary: **The first time Brooke said Baby, they ended up with a dog. Brooke said it over the years to get what she wanted, two more brothers for her already two sons. Now she was on another mission, to get herself a daughter. Would saying Baby have its charm this time on Lucas?

**Disclaimer:** I owned nothing, like always. Everything is owned by creators of OTH which, I can tell everyone I am not a creator of it. The title and story is inspired by the song _When She Says Baby_ by Jason Aldean.

**Hey all! I hope you enjoy this one-shot! I'm working on thenext chapters for I'm Used Up and Cupid's Got A Shotgun (even though that one was just updated!) but in the meantime I hope you all enjoy a little one-shot! Please tell me what you think! Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>When She Says Baby<strong>

"This is so unfair. Why do you two get to have all these girls and I get boy after boy after boy. It's not fair!" Brooke pouted like her two-year-old son does when she denies him a piece of candy before dinner. "I blame it all on Lucas."

"Brooke, come on." Haley laughed. "I have one daughter and one son. Nathan with Jamie is great. Nathan and Lydia is hell. Do you know how often he gives into her? Her new demand is a cell phone. Please explain to me why a ten-year-old needs a cell phone?"

"Be happy for boys. I'm ready to rip my hair out with two girls and one on the way." Millie waddled over to them.

It was a girls shopping trip day and Brooke was beyond excited to get out of her house. She has four sons, who she loves dearly, but she needs girl time.

"Look how cute these clothes are compared to these ones?" She compared the girly skirt and dress on the rack to the short and polo in her hand she picked up for Gray's school pictures. "I don't like boy clothes and Lucas said we are done with kids."

"You should be done, B. Four kids and you still want more?" Rachel, the only non-mother in the group spoke up. "I think there enough Scott's in the world for multiple school years."

"Thanks for crushing my dreams." Brooke continued to pout.

"Well I'll gladly send over my two girls for you." Millie offered. "They'd love to spend a day with their Aunt Brooke, as long as no sex is happening as they slept at night- Rachel."

"You really expected me to not use their sleeping time to my advantage?" Rachel sighed. "Now can we get out of this kids section? Ya'll are turning into little Haley homemakers. It's girls day, not lets shop for our kids."

"I need a daughter though, it's a need!" Brooke complained some more. "I mean you know the smell we kept noticing in Zane's room?" They all nodded in agreement, "Well he had a box of dead animals under his bed. Why are boys so disgusting?"

"Okay, your boys Brooke, I'm sorry." Was all Haley could say in an apologetic tone.

"Then yesterday, Miles decided oh how much fun it would be to play in a toilet. He's worse than the damn dog. Karen's like they'll grow out of it. Boo-Hoo. When will that happen? I'm tired of the dirt, bugs and grossness."

"That is why after son number two you'll probably should've stopped." Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "It might have helped whatever teacher's get stuck with the Scott brother's again."

"I think them being all in the same school is the least of my worries. I'm more worried about where Zane's pet frog got loose. Tell me again why Karen thought it would be an amazing idea to get him that stupid frog for his birthday?"

Brooke's sons were her pride and joys even if she complained about it. Her four sons make her feel amazing when she walked into the house and they all came running towards her.

Gray, the oldest leading the bunch of next generation of Scott boys was seven and the only one that didn't turn out liking dirt and bugs. He was into sports since Lucas deemed his nursery to be a sports theme when he was born.

Zane was the one that would be digging for bugs and jumping in the mud at five-years-old. Anything dirty and made a mess, it had Zane's name on it, hence the whole dead animals in his room.

Levi was another dirt digger. He enjoys spending time sticking his fingers in things he most likely shouldn't. Levi was always scratched up and bruised from falling all the time from playing around. The looks Brooke and Lucas got when the three-year-old showed up to Karen's birthday party this year with a black eye because he thought it would be fun to jump on his bed and jumped off right into the end table was amazing.

Finally the baby, completing the family at the age of one, Jack was always into trouble if you didn't keep your eyes on him. He was always on the go since learning to walk. If you couldn't find him he'll either be playing in the toilet bowl or dog food. Either one grossed Brooke out.

"All hale Brooke for dealing with four Scott's." Haley teased moving her arms up and down like she was haling her.

"Cut the crap. Ya'll don't understand what I deal with in a house full of four, no make that five, boys. I'm doomed to carry out my fashion line."

"You'll make do. Just beg for Lucas to have another kid." Millie offered some advice. "It worked when I had to beg Mouth to get snipped because I was done after this one."

"Yeah cause he said he's done. In his words, 'the house is full Brooke, no more kids'." Brooke sighed at her dream. "It won't ever happen."

"Hit up Victoria Secret's and you may be able to get him, B. Aren't you the one that got him to date you by stripping in his back seat?" Rachel kinked an eyebrow, smirking.

"Let me just pay for these and then I'll need every one's help. Plan get Brooke to have a daughter is a go!"

**-XO-OTH-XO-  
><strong>

When Brooke didn't see her family on the inside of the house she quickly ran upstairs, putting her shopping bags in her room before going out back where she knew she'd find them.

"Mommy!" Zane ran covered in mud towards Brooke.

"Touch me, Z, and you'll be in big trouble." Brooke warned. Since she was spending the day outside the house she was daring and wearing white jeans that have been hanging in her closet since the day she bought them. "Why'd daddy let you get all muddy?"

"Cause he playing ball!" Zane snickered.

"Where are your brother's Zane?"

"Baseball." Zane pointed to the side of the house.

"We'll just have to hose you off, now won't we?" Brooke laughed at the amount of dirt covering him. His blonde hair was now a brown color and Brooke was grateful he was wearing hammy down clothes from Gray.

"Then it's too cold mommy! I not that dirty."

"Bud, you're the dirtiest little boy I know right now."

"Jack, watch out!" Lucas screamed, a little too late as a scream took over the back yard. "Darnit!"

"Daddy bad word!" Levi screamed loudly.

"Not the best language to have around sponge-like brains, isn't it, Lucas?" Brooke stood with a hand on her hip and a smirk on her face.

"Didn't expect you home this early. I know your shopping habits." Lucas walked over with a crying Jack in his arms. "It was only a little ball to the head."

"Come here baby boy, let the men play their sports." Brooke smiled. One could tell Brooke loved her boys, it was obvious, but there was something missing to her. She missed a little pink in the house. No matter how long she tried it didn't work. Lucas would deny any pink from making its way into the house.

"Mama, no! Ball!" Jack kept pointing to the tiny ball Lucas was throwing for Gray to hit. "Want!"

"How about a pink ball?" She kept it around as it was after all a sports ball and her boys loved sports, it must be the Scott genes running through them.

"No!" He shook his head over and over again. "No ball." Putting his hands up, Jack refused the ball. "Ball!" Jack pointed to the one flying threw the air. "Mama Ball!"

"I think it's time for baths and bed." Brooke declared. "Enough sports for one day. Luke you hose of Zane."

"I'm not muddy mommy!" Zane pouted. "I don't need a bath!"

"Anyone covered in mud because their dad was not watching them needs a bath." Brooke laughed. She really wanted to capture the moment right now. Zane's pout and his hands on his hips matched what she does perfectly. The usually blonde hair is the only thing that indicates Lucas as his father.

"Look at this, Mommy!" Levi walked over holding up his shorts to show a nice new cut on his leg.

"Lucas, don't you watch them?" Brooke sighed grabbing a hold of Levi's hand. "Now we need to go clean that up."

Lucas looked apologetic. Every day that he wasn't home and Brooke was home alone with all four boys made him wonder how she did it. He could barely keep track of two of the boys, let alone all four boys. "I'm sorry." He grabbed the baseball equipment and guided Zane over to the house.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Brooke rolled her eyes. "Boys, inside and upstairs. Bath time now."

"Look it's bleeding!" Levi stated in awe, grossing Brooke out completely. "Awesome."

"Levi, please stop. That is nasty."

"Nasty! Nasty!" Jack giggled clapping his hands together.

"Oh you boys are going to be the death of my." Brooke sighed with a smile.

**-XO-OTH-XO-  
><strong>

"Night baby boy." Brooke kissed Jack's forehead softly, placing him in the dark wooden crib that was passed down from all the boys saving the parents money. "I love you."

"Jack asleep?" Lucas met her in the hallway, wrapping his hands around her waist placing soft sweet kisses on her neck.

"Yep, passed out cold." Brooke let a moan leave her lips.

"Zane and Levi are out and Gray is reading to himself." Lucas added more kisses. "Thus, I can finally see what's in the pink stripped bag."

"Oh and you think that's for you?" Brooke turned in his arms and kinked a brow. "I bought it for my other husband, the one that gave me at least a daughter."

"Here we go with that again." Lucas pulled away. "Can't you be happy with the boys?"

"I love them, Babe, I do. I just need some pink in this house."

"I think no pink is a good thing. Mud, sports and bugs, everything a mother would want for her sons."

"Yeah, no." Brooke pulled farther away heading towards Gray's room to say goodnight to him. "Bud, you ready for bed?" She knocked on the door softly but when Gray didn't answer she opened slowly and let out a small laugh at the image in front of her. Gray was passed out with a book in his hands, a typical Lucas Scott move. "You are so your father." Brooke whispered reaching for the book and kissing Gray's forehead. "Night Gray."

"Brooke, I know you want another one, but we are more than likely to get another boy. I don't want to populate the world just to give you a daughter."

"It's just not fare! Why does everyone get to have daughters and I don't!" Brooke always became emotional over this topic.

"Brooke," Lucas sighed. He felt guilty that he couldn't give her what she wanted the most, a daughter. He would love to have a daughter, a little Brooke running around would make his world but it wasn't sensible.

"Baby please, one more try."

"I don't know." Lucas pulled Brooke down onto the bed with him. "I know you want this but what if it's a boy again?"

"Then we'll try again till I get a girl. Please, baby?" She batted her eyelashes as she looked up to him. "Please baby."

"Not the baby thing." Lucas groaned. Whenever Brooke said Baby to him, he was trapped in her spell. It caused him to do whatever she wanted him to do. "Please not."

"Whatever," Brooke started to pout again, turning away and climbing off the bed.

"Brooke that's not what I meant." Lucas rubbed his forehead. "Last time you said 'Baby' we ended up with Jack and the time before that, Levi. And even before that we ended up with two dogs. It's like an evil curse. I just don't want it to happen again were you get pregnant and we end up with a boy. I don't want to let you down."

"I just want to keep trying, Babe. Eventually I'll get my daughter, even if we have to resort to adoption. I will get a daughter." She was hell bent on this. "Please, baby. One more try, baby?"

"One more." Lucas groaned giving into her. "This is it."

"For now." She quickly kissed him and ran out of the room towards the bathroom with the pink-stripped bag in her hands. She was going to make it worth his wild.

**-XO-OTH-XO-  
>ONE YEAR LATER<strong>

"Good luck to you, Luke. You'll need it." Haley smirked patting her best friend on the back. "She's gone crazy already. Don't ever let me go shopping with her again."

"That bad?" Lucas groaned. He didn't want to go help Brooke empty out the car, the amount of stuff possibly packed in the Cadilac SVU she just had to have, another thing she got from saying Baby, could possibly give him a heart attack.

"Worse than last time. I swear only your kid will end up wearing pink for the rest of their lives." Haley rolled her eyes. "You created a monster, Luke."

"How would I know another kid would bring out a monster? I'm not a mind reader."

"Because she's been going crazy for a girl, and you finally are giving it to her. It's Brooke, she's always been like this."

"Don't remind me, please." Lucas knew he should go help his almost at full-term pregnant wife. One year ago almost exactly to the day he gave in and said they'll try for baby number five. This time, Brooke Davis-Scott got what Brooke Davis-Scott wanted, a daughter. A little girl who still is nameless because of the stupid four-letter name pattern Lucas started when suggesting the name Zane for baby number two.

"The store will be grateful to have your credit card available whenever Brooke shows up."

"Daddy!" Levi dragged a plastic hopping bag into the house. His body looked miniaturized as he dragged the over sized white bag stuffed with pink. "Help!"

"Vi, doesn't mommy have enough stuff already?"

"Baby girl here is going to love pink and you all will just get over having pink in the house." Brooke shrugged it off as she waddled through the side door carrying two more bags. "It's going to be amazing to have pink in this house full of blue."

"Blue!" Jack giggled pointing to his truck. Brooke worked one-on-one with Jack getting him all ready for pre-school to start next year. She worked on colors and numbers and even letters.

"Good job bud!" Brooke smiled dropping the bags to high five her young son.

"Choco?"

"One little piece Jackie Boy."

"Did you really train him like a dog, Brooke?" Haley looked on in shock. Lucas tended to ignore these little things, as it wasn't that important. As long, to him at least, that Jack was learning, she could keep it up.

"It worked." Brooke stated simply. "When you have a kid that the smallest thing distracts them then you have to improvise on teaching them. Come on former Tutor Girl, you should know this." At the end her voice turned into a high pitch.

"Mommy, you okay?" Zane looked on from the doorway. He and Gray were playing some basketball video game that Lucas set up for them in the family room.

"Yeah, Z. I'm fine." Brooke gritted her teeth together, hissing under her breath at the pain that went rushing through her stomach.

"Hey boys, why don't you all come with me to my house? Maybe Uncle Nathan will take you to the river court, as long as Zane doesn't jump into the river again." Haley offered. She'd seen that look in Brooke before and even after it being almost ten years since her youngest was born she still knows the feeling and pain. Things like that you don't forget.

"Can we?" The miniature Scott basketball loving, Gray spoke up excitedly and Lucas nodded a yes slowly making his way over to his wife who's knuckles were turning white from squeezing onto the counter so tightly.

"While Nate's at the court with them, I'll come back and get clothes for the night." Haley offered shoving the boys, who said goodbye to their parents, and ran out the door. "Put a smile on that face. You literally shopped yourself into labor, B. Only you."

Brooke flicked off Haley as she walked out the door and turned to Lucas, "You ready for this?"

"I think the credit card companies are even ready for this, Pretty Girl. All your swiping is making me poor and them rich." Lucas tried joking around, ending with a simple slap in the chest. "Oh this is the Brooke I love." He rolled his eyes complaining.

"Just get me to the hospital so I can finally have some girls in this house."

Seven long and agonizing medicine free hours later, Hope Catherine Scott made her presence known.

"Hope?" Lucas looked at Brooke in shocked when she announced she had a name for their baby girl. "Why that one?"

"Two reasons." Brooke looked down at the baby in her arms sleeping peacefully. "One, she's the one thing I never gave up hope on having and two," she looked up to Lucas for this one, "cause there's hope that their may be another one soon."

"Really, Brooke?" Lucas laughed. His wife just gave birth less than an hour ago and she was pushing for another one already.

"Oh come on Baby," She smiled her dimpled smile as her raspy voice sounded even raspier. "One more try?" She paused waiting for him to respond.

"You're killing me with that, you know?" Lucas tried being powerful, trying to resist his urge in just saying yes, try to grow a backbone to stand up to his wife but she used the one word that melted him every single time.

"You love me," She stared at him some more, turning up her charm, "Baby."


End file.
